The Night In Queen Beryl's Amusement Park
by Maetel
Summary: An everyday SM/Card Captor Sakura crossover set in an amusement park
1. Prologue

The Night In Beryl's Amusement Park  
  
Hi. Due to Severe writer's block I have decided to take a break from   
The Digi-Destined Meet the Sailor Senshi. I decided to write this after   
listening to Tragic Kingdom by No Doubt a few too many times. I hope   
you enjoy this chapter because I have no clue how long it will be until   
I get a new chapter in because I have band camp for the next couple of   
weeks.  
  
This takes place during the first season of Sailor Moon after Sailor   
Venus appears but before Tuxedo Kamen is taken by Zoisite and Kunzite.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Sailor Moon but   
the characters Anyanka and Kataki(which means revenge in Japanese).  
  
The Night In Beryl's Amusement Park  
By: Queen Maetel  
Rating PG  
Email: maemaechan@yahoo.com  
  
Prologue  
  
"Anyanka, Come Forth!" ordered a woman with long red hair who   
wore an ugly purple dress.   
  
"Yes Beryl-sama?" said a tall young woman with long white hair   
who wore a tight black leather suit with a way too low neckline and   
thigh-high black boots. Black angel like wings emerged from her back.   
  
"Anyanka, how has the latest plan to get the crystals come   
along?" asked Beryl.  
  
"The plan is coming along ahead of schedule my queen. The Kuro   
Kingdom amusement park is complete and opening to the public tomorrow,"   
stated Anyanka. "Once anyone with any sort of special abilities enters   
they won't be able to leave. That means the senshi will be trapped."  
  
"Very good," said Beryl. "Make sure Zoisite does not receive word   
of this. I do not want her messing this plan up."  
  
"Of course Beryl-sama," said Anyanka before she disappeared in a   
flurry of white rose petals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earth at Juuban Middle School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi-chan, are you going to that new park that is opening   
tomorrow?" asked Naru as she sat in a desk beside. "I hear the park is   
supposed to be great with all sorts of rides and stuff."  
  
"I was thinking about going but I don't know if I will," said   
Usagi as she remembered Rei yelling at her when she mentioned going to   
the park.  
  
"Come on Usagi-chan. It should be fun. Besides you look kinda   
down. You deserve some fun," said Naru.  
  
"You are right Naru-chan," said Usagi. "I'm going to the park   
opening tomorrow."   
  
"Sugoi. Do you want me to come by and pick you up so you don't   
sleep through the opening?" asked Naru.   
  
"Sure Naru-chan," said Usagi. "I'll try and be up by nine."  
  
"Okay I'll be by at nine thirty," said Naru. "Oh and I hope you   
don't mind. My cousins are in town and they will be coming with us."  
  
"Alright. But can I bring Ami. You have noticed how often she   
actually has fun," said Usagi as she noticed Ami walking in the class.   
  
"Sure Usagi-chan," said Naru.  
  
"Ami-chan. There is nothing planned for tomorrow right? I mean no   
business," asked Usagi.  
  
"I do not think so. Why do you ask?" asked Ami.  
  
"Well Naru asked me to the new amusement park opening tomorrow   
with her and her cousins," explained Usagi. "She said you could come   
along if you want."  
  
"What about what Rei-chan said?" asked Ami.   
  
"Pffft. Rei-chan is a stick in the mud," stated Usagi.  
  
"Alright I guess," said Ami.  
  
"Sugoi," said Usagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi-Chan Naru and her cousins are here," said Ikuko from the   
bottom of the staircase.   
  
"I'm up mom, just give me a few minutes," called Usagi as she   
slipped on her shirt with a small rabbit sitting on a crescent moon on   
the front. Usagi the ran down the stairs without tripping for once.  
  
"Wow I'm surprised you're up Usagi-chan," said Naru.   
  
"Me too but I guess the thought of the new amusement park woke me   
up," said Usagi. Then Usagi noticed a young girl around age 11 with   
short brown hair and bright green eyes wearing a backpack over her   
shoulder standing beside Naru. Pointing to the girl Usagi asked, "Naru-  
chan is this your cousin?"  
  
"Hai. Usagi-chan this is Kinomoto Sakura," said Naru. "Sakura-  
chan this is my best friend Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Nice to meet you Tsukino-san," said Sakura as she bowed to   
Usagi.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," said Usagi. "And Please call me Usagi-  
chan. Everyone does."  
  
"Alright you two. Sakura-chan's onii-san Touya is outside waiting   
for us. He wants to drive at every moment possible because he just got   
his license," explained Naru.  
  
"Ok," said Usagi. "I'll be back around six okaa-san."  
  
"Alright Usagi-chan. Have fun dear," said Ikuko as she watched   
her daughter walk out the door.  
  
"Ok now we have to pick up Ami-chan," stated Naru as she got into   
the black convertible(AN:my fave color and old fave car ^-^).   
  
"Where does she live?" asked a guy with shaggy dark brown almost   
black hair.  
  
"She lives in an apartment complex a few miles away. I hope you   
don't mind picking her up," said Usagi as she kinda got/fell in the   
car.  
  
"My pleasure. Oh and I am Touya," said the guy.   
  
"I'm Usagi."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Touya.   
  
"Same," said Usagi.  
  
After picking up Ami and going through introductions the small   
group drove to the amusement park to find a guy with shaggy grayish   
silver hair and a boy with much shaggier brown hair waiting outside the   
gates.  
  
"Great you finally got here," said the guy with the shaggy silver   
hair.  
  
"I had to pick up Naru-chan's friends before we got here," said   
Touya.  
  
"I've been waiting for what seems forever," said the boy.  
  
"Nice to see you too Li-kun," said Sakura.  
  
After another round of introductions the seven people entered the   
park.   
  
"Yuki and I are gonna go check out the park. You guys meet us   
here at around five alright," said Touya.  
  
"Alright Nii-chan," said Sakura. She watched as Touya and Yukito   
walked off into the crowd.  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" asked Naru.   
  
"Ferris wheel," said Sakura and Syaoran(Li).  
  
"House of Mirrors," said Usagi.  
  
"Anyplace is fine with me," said Ami.  
  
"Alright," said Naru. "How about we go through the house of   
Mirrors first then the Ferris wheel."   
  
"Alright," said Li as he shot Usagi a look.  
  
As the group headed for the house of Mirrors Syaoran whispered to   
Sakura, "Do you sense anything strange about your cousins friend?"  
  
"No, not really. But I have been getting some weird feelings   
since I got here though," said Sakura.  
  
"We'd better be careful today. My senses are telling me there is   
something wrong with this place," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright."  
  
Suddenly from out of nowhere came a large explosion. In the air   
appeared Anyanka.   
  
"Everyone. I suggest you run," said Anyanka before she sent a   
blast of pure blue light at a tree. The tree then burst into flames and   
burnt to the ground. Seeing this display of power Everyone in the park   
started running towards the door.  
  
"Minna-chan, run," cried Ami.  
  
"Sakura-chan Syaoran-kun Come on we have to go," said Naru.  
  
After Naru went through the gates Sakura Usagi Syaoran and Ami   
tried to get through but found that an invisible wall blocked their   
path.  
  
"What the heck?!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Well, well. Hello children and welcome to the first amusement   
park of the Dark Kingdom," said Anyanka with a smirk on her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Well. How did you like it? Please e-mail me and tell me what you think.   
I'm not sure when I will have the next part of this or DDMSS out   
because I have band camp for a while.   
  
Ja ne,  
Queen Maetel 


	2. Chapter 1

The Night In Beryl's Amusement Park  
  
Hi I am back with Chapter 1. I know this is going along slowly but band   
camp is exhausting. I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Card Captor Sakura. SM   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. Well my   
day is officially ruined.  
  
The Night In Beryl's Amusement Park  
By: Queen Maetel  
Rating: PG  
Email: maemaechan@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Who-Who are you? Why are we being kept here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Frankly child I should be asking you who you are. You seem as   
though you are unable to leave. Only a select few cannot leave this   
place," explained Anyanka.  
  
"And who these select few who cannot leave?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"The select few are those with who are gifted with abilities in   
magic. My gates allow magical beings to enter but it does not allow   
them to leave once they enter," explained Anyanka. "Granted I control   
the gates and can allow anyone through anytime I please. I just choose   
not to."  
  
"And why is that?" asked Usagi as she tried to keep the Floating   
being from noticing Ami as she tried to find some sort of escape route.  
  
"That is for me to know and for you to not. Oh and blue haired   
girl. No matter how much you try you are not gonna find a way out of   
here," stated Anyanka pointing out that she knew what Ami was doing.   
"Now I suggest you put that little computer up before I blow it up."  
  
Ami's eyes widened as she put her mini-computer in her pocket.   
  
"I will let you go if one of you can hand over the one called   
Sailor Moon," said Anyanka.  
  
"How about you let us go because we have no clue where Sailor   
Moon is," said Sakura.   
  
"I don't think so kid. You see you know what the truth behind   
this place is. Since you have magic you won't forget like the others   
will," stated Anyanka. "I guess the only thing left to do now is   
destroy you. Goodbye."  
  
As Anyanka raised her hands creating a large ball of blue light a   
large lion like creature tackled her to the ground from behind.  
  
"What the hell?!" exclaimed Anyanka as she struggled beneath the   
creature. "Kataki!!"  
  
Out of nowhere a being with pale blue skin long black hair and   
dark brown eyes tackled Keroberos. "Keep away from her or be   
destroyed," said the being. "Are you alright Mistress Anyanka?"  
  
"Yes Kataki. I am fine," said Anyanka as she stood and dusted   
herself off. When she dusted off her arm Anyanka noticed a warm sticky   
liquid covering her upper arm. When Anyanka looked at her hand she saw   
a red fluid covering her palm. She turned to Keroberos and said, "You   
miserable creature. You cut my arm. You drew blood. You will pay by   
watching me destroy all of these children then I will make you live   
with the pain of knowing you couldn't protect them. Kataki seize him."  
  
"You think you can keep me from protecting them?" asked   
Keroberos.  
  
"Yes. You are a creature of magic and you are in my park. That   
gives me reason to believe I can," stated Anyanka. She then waved her   
hand and in a bright flash of light Keroberos changed to the form of a   
small creature which resembled a stuffed animal and fell to the ground   
motionless.  
  
"She made Keroberos revert to his false form," said Li whose eyes   
looked as round as saucers.  
  
"Kataki, hold that little creature and make sure he watches his   
little protectorates be destroyed," said Anyanka.  
  
"Yes my mistress," said Kataki as he picked up Kero and held him   
in both hands.   
  
Anyanka then resumed forming a large ball of blue light in her   
hands but stopped when Usagi cried out, "Wait!"  
  
"What do you want?" asked Anyanka.   
  
"You want Sailor Moon ne?" asked Usagi  
  
"Hai, I believe I have made that very clear," said Anyanka.  
  
"Then let the others go."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because of this," said Usagi. She then threw her hand in the air   
and cried out the words, "Moon Prism Power Make Up!"  
  
In a flash pink ribbons and bright lights stood Sailor Moon in   
Usagi's place.   
  
"It's about time you showed yourself Sailor Moon," said Anyanka.   
"Goodbye."   
  
Anyanka then released the ball of blue light at Sailor Moon. That   
is when Sakura took her key from her neck and a card from her bag and   
started speaking a small incantation, "O Key which hides the forces of   
darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under   
contract. Release! Shield!"  
  
After Sakura finished the incantation a force escaped the card   
and surrounded Sailor Moon. The blast which Anyanka sent at her bounced   
off harmlessly.  
  
Anyanka looked to Sakura and said, "So that is why you could not   
leave. That kind of power could prove dangerous for my queen. Maybe I   
should destroy you first. What do you think?"  
  
"You harm her and you will have to deal with the senshi of   
Mercury," said Ami. "Mercury Power Make Up!"   
  
In a flash of water and blue lights stood Sailor Mercury.  
  
"What do ya know? Two senshi for the price of one. Queen Beryl   
will be glad to know that I dealt with the intelligence of the senshi   
as well as the leader," said Anyanka.   
  
Suddenly Syaoran throws an ofuda into the air and cries out,   
"Element Lightning!" Just as the attack nearly hits Anyanka she is   
knocked out of the way by Kataki.   
  
"How Dare You?!" exclaimed Anyanka as her eyes flicker to a deep   
red color. "You will pay for that!" Anyanka then threw a ball of red   
light at Syaoran which hit him in the ankle as he attempted to dodge   
the blast.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" cried Sakura as she ran to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine," said Syaoran as he glared at Anyanka.   
  
"I don't think so child," said Anyanka as she created another   
ball of red light. She tossed the ball as Syaoran and Sakura. Just as   
the ball was about to hit them an arrow of blue light pierced the ball   
making it disappear.   
  
"Yue!" exclaimed Sakura as she saw who stopped the one who   
stopped her demise. Sakura then saw Touya running towards her.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Yue as he looked to his mistress.  
  
"Hai," said Sakura. "Arigato."  
  
Yue simply nodded in response then looked to Anyanka. He then   
said, "So you were finally awakened. Only a very powerful being could   
have broken Clow Reed's magic over you, Anyanka."  
  
"She is. Queen Beryl draws her power from the great Queen   
Metallia," said Anyanka.  
  
"Metallia is destined to be destroyed. You know that," said Yue.  
  
"The future is not set in stone. You should know that Yue,"   
stated Anyanka.  
  
"Maybe not entirely but destiny has a way of working itself out   
in the end," said Kero as he finally regained movement due to Yue   
distracting Anyanka.   
  
"You are both fools. Clow Reed filled your minds with a great   
deal of nonsense. I was to be a guardian of the seal but I actually   
proved to have a free thought so Clow Reed put me into what was   
supposed to be an eternal sleep. I was awoken early by a being called   
Kunzite. I was to head the Dark Agency but Beryl thought of me as too   
important," stated Anyanka.  
  
"You do realize what will happen if you succeed?" asked Sailor   
Moon.   
  
"Yes I will be named as a general of the Dark Kingdom," said   
Anyanka.  
  
"Wrong. Beryl will destroy you when your mission is complete. She   
will destroy you because of the power Clow Reed used to create you,"   
said Keroberos who had changed back to his true form. "I remember an   
old legend which spoke of a woman called Beryl and a being known as   
Metallia. Beryl led an attack on Earth and an ancient kingdom on the   
moon. She ended up destroying anyone that posed a threat to her before   
being banished."  
  
"She won't destroy me. You can try to say different all you want   
but I will not believe you," said Anyanka. "Kataki come on. They can't   
leave here unless I deem they can. Let them deal with the youma here.   
We'll see how powerful their magic has grown since we last met."  
  
"Yes Mistress Anyanka," said Kataki.  
  
Both Anyanka and Kataki disappeared in a flash of white rose   
petals.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
So What did you think? This chapter was just to set up how the two   
shows are intertwined in this story.  
  
Please tell me what you think.   
  
Ja ne,  
Queen Maetel  
  
"At the very end even if I turn out to be a monster please know that I   
never meant to betray you."  
  
"Happiness is an illusion and peace is a dream, so I close my eyes and   
go to sleep." 


	3. Chapter 2

The Night In Beryl's Amusement Park  
  
Hi I am back. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I hope you enjoy   
this chapter. I am planning on having the next few chapters go deeper   
into Anyanka's character. I am also gonna bring in a few more well   
known characters sometime in the next few chapters. Please Email me and   
tell me what you think.   
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura=Clamp's  
Sailor Moon=Naoko Takeuchi's  
Nothing=Mine  
Many money wanting lawyers=Happy?  
  
The Night In Beryl's Amusement Park  
Chapter 2  
By Queen Maetel  
Rating: PG  
Email: maemaechan@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dark Kingdom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anyanka! Where have you been?" questioned a tall man with long   
silverfish white hair.   
  
"I have been busy. What do you want Kunzite?" asked Anyanka as   
she looked him in the eye.   
  
"What have you been busy with? I do not remember giving you any   
sort of assignment," said Kunzite as he tried to look somewhat more   
intimidating by crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"That is none of your concern. Now if you please answer my   
question or get out of my way," said Anyanka.  
  
"I am making it my concern," stated Kunzite.  
  
Anyanka then sighed, "Kunzite either move or be moved."  
  
"I take orders from no subordinate," stated Kunzite.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way. Don't say I didn't give you a choice,"   
said Anyanka before she sent a white ball of light into Kunzite's lower   
torso. The ball of light sent Kunzite flying back into a wall.  
  
"Like I said. Move or be moved Kunzite," said Anyanka as she   
folded her wings around her body and walked past Kunzite.  
  
After Anyanka had walked by Kunzite swore to himself that he   
would find out what Anyanka was up to.  
  
When Anyanka reached her quarters she found Kataki waiting for   
her. He noticed her disgruntled mood and asked, "Mistress Anyanka, what   
is the matter?"  
  
"It is nothing my friend. Just Kunzite being a bother. The fact   
he is a Terran male must be setting in. No other race is that   
annoying," stated Anyanka.  
  
"Are you sure mistress?" asked Kataki.  
  
"Yes I am sure and please do not call me mistress. You are my   
friend. You never have to call me anything like that," said Anyanka as   
she walked over to a chair.   
  
"You know I will always call you mistress because you created me   
and you give me my commands," said Kataki.  
  
"I have asked you not to call me mistress a hundred times yet you   
always have a different reason," said Anyanka. "Might I ask why that   
is?"  
  
"I have many reasons for calling you mistress. I simply choose to   
give different ones," said Kataki.  
  
Just as Anyanka was about to respond Beryl's voice rang in her   
mind, "Anyanka come to the throne room at once!"  
  
"Kataki Beryl wishes for my presence in her throne room. I shall   
be back shortly," said Anyanka.  
  
"Very well……Mistress," said Kataki sneaking in the last word as   
Anyanka teleported away.  
  
When Anyanka appeared in Beryl's throne room, she saw a very   
pissed off appearing Kunzite.   
  
"Aww Kunzite did you tell on me for blasting you in the gut. I   
thought you were more mature than that," said Anyanka with a small   
smirk on her face.   
  
"Anyanka! Why did you blast Kunzite? And if you give me any smart   
ass answers I will return you to the eternal sleep from which you were   
released," questioned Beryl.  
  
"He was questioning me about my mission. When I refused to tell   
him refused to let me go by. I was doing as I was told, Beryl-sama,"   
said Anyanka.  
  
"Kunzite, is this true?" asked Beryl.  
  
"Hai, Beryl-sama. I was asking her where she had been and she   
said she had been working on a mission. I asked her what the mission   
was and she refused to tell me. I refused to let her get by me until   
she told me of her mission," explained Kunzite.  
  
"Kunzite I assigned Anyanka a mission. If she does not tell you   
about it it is because I told her not to. And Kunzite if anything like   
this should happen again, deal with it your self. You are strong enough   
to fight. Do not come to me with your problems. Is that clear?" said   
Beryl as another small smirk crossed Anyanka's face.  
  
"Hai Beryl-sama," said Kunzite before he did a low bow and   
teleported out of the throne room.  
  
"Beryl-sama, might I ask why you deal with his incompetence?"   
asked Anyanka after Kunzite left.  
  
"His incompetence as you call it makes him a very dangerous   
warrior. He has been the only one to come close to destroying the   
Sailor Senshi," said Beryl. "And it was because of his "incompetence"   
he nearly did."  
  
"But-…" said Anyanka.   
  
"Do not question me Anyanka," said Beryl. "Many have and have not   
survived the day."  
  
"Hai Beryl-sama," said Anyanka.   
  
"Now there is another reason I wanted you here. I want you to go   
to Earth and find this man," said Beryl as a picture of a man with   
black hair and deep blue eyes appeared before Anyanka. "Make sure he   
goes to the park. Do not destroy him. Just weaken him enough to make   
him an easy capture."  
  
"Yes Beryl-sama," said Anyanka before she disappeared in a   
torrent of white rose petals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Amusement Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't get how those Beryl and Metallia people could turn   
someone who was to be a guardian of the Clow Cards into such a dark   
being," asked Sakura as she helped Syaoran stand.   
  
"I'm not sure if I am correct but when I saw Anyanka's eyes I saw   
a familiar look to them. I remember when Syaoran-san was under the   
power of Eriol-san. His eyes had a strange look to them. Anyanka's eyes   
were the same way as Syaoran-san's eyes," said Keroberos.  
  
"So you think she is under some sort of spell Keroberos?" asked   
Syaoran.  
  
"Yes. I do think she is under a spell. She may have been wild and   
out of Clow Reed's control but she was never evil. She would never   
intentionally harm an innocent," said Keroberos.  
  
"Keroberos is correct by saying that Anyanka would never   
intentionally harm an innocent. If there was a way to prove it," said   
Yue.  
  
"I hate to say it but I wish Rei-chan were here," said Usagi.   
"She may bite my head off for every little thing but she would know if   
Anyanka is definitely under a spell or not."  
  
"Sailor Moon, have you tried the communicator yet?" asked Sailor   
Mercury.  
  
"Heheh no I almost forgot about it," said Sailor Moon. "I'll try   
and contact Mars and Jupiter."   
  
Before Sailor Moon had a chance to try and contact the two senshi   
a large youma with the body of a human female crossed with the body of   
a snake spit acid at the senshi striking her in the side before she had   
a chance to dodge. Sailor Moon cried out in pain as she dropped her   
communicator and moved her hands to her side. She touched her side and   
immediately moved her hands. She saw that by the look of her hands that   
the acid had already eaten through her fuku and started eating away at   
her skin making her bleed.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury as she ran towards her   
leader who was staring at her hands.   
  
Sailor Moon looked up at the blue haired senshi. She then looked   
over at the youma. "Sneak attacks are not fair," said Sailor Moon.   
Striking multiple poses wincing everytime she continued, "I believe in   
fairness and I teach those who don't practice it why they should. In   
the name of all those who have lost to cheaters I will punish you."  
  
By that time Sakura and Syaoran were sweatdropping at the   
corniness of Sailor Moon's speech.   
  
"Is that all you do Sailor Moon?" asked the youma. "Do you just   
talk youma's heads off?"  
  
"Hey! I rather like my-… Whoa… I'm not feeling so well," said   
Sailor Moon as she moved a hand to her head. She then collapsed losing   
consciousness. Yue quickly caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
He looked at her face and noticed she was growing flushed and   
breaking a sweat. "We need to get her somewhere. That acid had more   
than just acid in it. It had a type of poison in it and it is affecting   
her rapidly," said Yue.  
  
"Right," said Sailor Mercury. "Shabon Spray!!"  
  
A thick ice cold fog covered the area. "Follow me," said Sailor   
Mercury as she started to run from the area. Keroberos, carrying Sakura   
and Syaoran on his back, and Yue followed closely behind her making   
sure not to lose site of the blue haired girl.  
  
"That's it. Run. You can't run forever," said Anyanka from above   
the park. She then lowered to the ground before the youma. "Reptilia,   
keep them busy while I am gone."  
  
"Yessssss Anyanka-sama," said the youma as it bowed low to   
Anyanka.   
  
Anyanka then released a bright gray light. When the light died   
down stood a girl with brown hair and violet eyes dressed in a pair of   
overalls and a tank top. She then spoke, "If you'll excuse me. I have   
someone to get for my queen."  
  
Then the girl walked out of the park and started running. She   
looked around for her target and when she saw him Anyanka made sure   
ended up barreling into him. She heard him cry out in pain as they hit   
the ground. She started to act as though she were crying al the while   
smiling inwardly thinking that it didn't take too long to find her   
target.   
  
The man looked down at the person who had caused his pain to   
multiply ten-fold. He saw a head of brown hair which belonged to a   
person who was wetting the front of his jacket and shirt with tears.  
  
"Excuse me miss but are you alright," asked the man.  
  
"H- Hai demo my onii-san is trapped in the amusement park and   
there is a youma attacking it. He is in danger and I need someone to   
help me but no one will," said the girl as she continued crying.  
  
"Well, I'll try and help him," said the man.  
  
"Arigato!" exclaimed the girl as she jumped up and picked Mamoru   
up. "Follow me." said the girl as she started running off back towards   
the park.  
  
Mamoru followed her wincing with every step he took. When the two   
got to the park gates the girl stopped. Mamoru stopped beside her and   
said, "Try and get somewhere safe. I don't want to risk you getting   
hurt."  
  
The girl then surprised Mamoru by saying, "Why would I want to   
leave the one place I am safest?"   
  
"What?!" questioned Mamoru as he looked at the girl whose sad   
distressed face now bore a smirk. The girl then shoved Mamoru into the   
gates.   
  
"Fool," said the girl as she glowed a pale gray reverting back to   
her true form. Mamoru gasped as he saw the girl transform. She spoke   
again, "Have fun in my park. I'll be back soon. And if I were you I'd   
transform, Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Anyanka then disappeared from Mamoru's sight.  
  
"Kuso!" cursed Mamoru as her pounded his fist on the ground.   
  
Anyanka appeared by Reptilia. "Don't destroy the new person.   
Weaken but don't destroy."  
  
"Yesssss Anyanka-ssssama," hissed Reptilia.  
  
Anyanka once again disappeared in a barrage of rose petals.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Well what did you think. It took me forever to come up with this   
chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.  
  
Ja ne,  
Queen Maetel 


	4. Chapter 3

The Night In Beryl's Amusement Park.  
  
Hi. I have returned yet again. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.   
After this one I have no clue when I will be getting the next chapter   
out because I have band practice and games this week and school next   
week(ugh…).  
  
Please tell me what you think of this chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: Why can't the lawyers realize I know I don't own Sailor   
Moon. I know SM is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. Oy. Pourquoi moi?  
  
The Night In Beryl's Amusement Park  
Chapter 3  
By Queen Maetel  
Rating PG  
Email: maemaechan@yahoo.com  
  
"Do you think she will be alright?" asked Sakura as she looked at   
the unconscious heroine before her.  
  
"I am not sure. My computer isn't detecting anything. It is   
almost as if the poison is not infecting her," said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"But it is. I can sense it. Our symbols are the same. We are both   
beings who draw our power from the moon which makes us connected in   
that right. I can feel that the power she draws goes less and less due   
to her body growing weaker from the poison," said Yue.   
  
"Is there anything anyone can do?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Keroberos. "She is alive right now because   
of her powers but at the rate she is deteriorating I have no clue as to   
whether or not her powers will support her for another hour."  
  
"Sailor Moon you have to wake up please," said Sailor Mercury.   
"The senshi need you. Come on Sailor Moon. Please fight what that   
creature's poison is doing to you system."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere in the park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moments after being tricked into the "amusement park", Mamoru   
began to feel a weak, yet familiar pull at the back of his mind. He   
knew it was the pull which drew him to Sailor Moon but he wondered why   
it was so weak and why he only felt it after he entered the park. He   
started to notice the pull was growing weaker and wondered why due to   
the fact the pull grew stronger as he drew nearer to her. He then came   
to the conclusion that something had happened and started to run in the   
direction in which the pull lead him.  
  
As he ran he let his transformation take over and became Tuxedo   
Kamen. After he transformed he felt the throbbing pain in his shoulder   
decline. He prayed that the pain would be gone long enough for him to   
help Sailor Moon.   
  
He followed the pulsing sensation in the back of his mind to   
where Sailor Moon was. When he saw her he also saw five people, a young   
girl and boy both around the age of 11, two teenage guys, and Sailor   
Mercury; and a floating stuffed animal.  
  
"Kero-chan," said the girl. "Do you think she is going to be   
alright?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen jumped when he saw the small stuffed animal speak,   
"I don't know Sakura-chan. That creature seriously hurt her when it   
attacked."  
  
'She's hurt. That is why our link is so weak,' thought Tuxedo   
Kamen as he watched from the shadows stepping closer so he could hear   
better. He accidentally kicked a pebble towards Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran noticed the pebble and took a defensive stance summoning   
his sword. "Who is there? Come out now!" ordered Syaoran.  
  
Not wanting to risk Sailor Moon's life Tuxedo Kamen stepped from   
the shadows making himself known.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen what are you doing here?" asked Sailor Mercury as   
she rose to her feet.  
  
"I was lead here by a young girl who said there was an attack and   
that innocent people were in danger. When I entered the park the girl   
turned into a creature and said I was trapped here. Soon after I felt   
my link with Sailor Moon and how it was weaker than usual," explained   
Tuxedo Kamen. He then looked to Sailor Moon and asked, "What happened   
to her?"  
  
"We were also trapped here but we were attacked by a youma.   
Sailor Moon was hit by the monster's attack and has been getting worse   
since," said Sailor Mercury as she knelt beside her leader and best   
friend.  
  
"Can you do anything to help her?" asked Kero as he looked to the   
masked man who had just appeared.  
  
"I am not sure but I can try," said Tuxedo Kamen. He then walked   
over to the young girl and knelt by her side. He placed a hand on her   
forehead and felt intense heat coming through his glove. "She has a   
high fever. I need a wet cloth of some kind and some bandages."  
  
Sakura then reached into her bag and pulled out her lunch which   
was held in a small cloth and a bottle of water. "Here. My dad gave me   
this to hold my lunch but you can use the cloth and water to help her."  
  
"Arigato," said Tuxedo Kamen as he opened the bottle of water and   
poured it onto the cloth. He placed the cloth on her forehead and   
started to think about what he could use for a bandage. Unable to find   
one Tuxedo Kamen ripped a long piece of black cloth from his cape and   
using one of his roses he sliced off the pieces of Sailor Moon's fuku   
which were still soaked in Reptilia's acid. He silently cursed as the   
acid burnt his skin through his gloves.   
  
Once the acid soaked cloth was removed Tuxedo Kamen ripped off   
another part of his cape and poured more of the water onto it. He   
gently cleaned the burnt area on Sailor Moon's side making sure not to   
cause her anymore pain she was in. After cleaning the area he covered   
the wound on Sailor Moon's side and bound it there.   
  
After he had finished Sailor Moon's eyes slowly opened. She   
looked around slowly but everything she saw was a blur. "Ami-chan?   
Where are you?"  
  
Sailor Mercury looked at Tuxedo Kamen praying that he didn't   
recognize her for who she was, then spoke, "I am here Sailor Moon."  
  
"Where I can't see you? Everything is so blurry," said Sailor   
Moon as she blinked.  
  
"That is probably the poison working in your system. Too bad it   
isn't working fast enough," said Anyanka as she appeared above the   
group with Kataki by her side.  
  
"Where is that blasted creature when you need her? Kataki go get   
Reptilia. Beryl-sama wants the threats dealt with," said Anyanka.  
  
"Yes Mistress Anyanka," said Kataki before fading away.  
  
"While we are waiting I might as well keep things from getting   
too boring," said Anyanka as she raised her hand into the air. Just as   
she was about to create a ball of blue light energy a blast of black   
energy struck Anyanka hard in the back.  
  
"Forgive me Mistress Anyanka but I couldn't let you harm the   
protector of my princess," spoke Kataki as he walked to the group. He   
then said, "Come with me."   
  
He carefully picked up Anyanka who had been knocked unconscious   
by the blast. He then walked past the group saying, "There is an exit   
to this building this way."  
  
The group looked at each other and decided to follow the blue   
skinned being deciding that they could defeat him if he were to not be   
on their side.   
  
After being lead from the building Touya asked, "What made you   
decide to help us? I thought you were loyal to her."  
  
"I am loyal to the being she was before she was consumed by the   
darkness which she fights for. Ever since she created this park my   
Mistress has been growing crueler. She never fought with such a lust   
for destruction. I fear that soon she will be so far gone that she will   
not return to the being she used to be," said Kataki as he looked at   
the being in his arms sadly.  
  
"Can you tell us if she is under a sort of spell?" asked Sailor   
Mercury.  
  
"I am not sure considering I was created after she came into the   
service of the Dark Kingdom," said Kataki.  
  
"Created?" asked Kero.  
  
"Hai, I was at one time a simple being who was destroyed by the   
senshi, Sailor V," explained Kataki. "After I was defeated Anyanka   
appeared at the site of what was supposed to be my demise but she used   
her powers to give me a new life and a new existence. Since then I have   
been by her side every moment."  
  
"What made you decide to help us?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I want my Mistress Anyanka back," said Kataki. "I need Sailor   
Moon to heal her. I will do what ever I need to to help her."  
  
"Can you heal?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Yes," said Kataki as he laid Anyanka on the ground and walked   
over to the masked man holding the young heroine.  
  
"This may hurt a bit," said Kataki as he gently removed the torn   
cape from Sailor Moon's side. He noticed her face grimace slightly in   
pain and quietly apologized, "Gomen Selenity-Sama."  
  
"Nani?!" said Tuxedo Kamen. "What did you just call her?"  
  
"I simply called her by her name," said Kataki. "Well at least   
the name she went by during the Silver Millenium."  
  
"Selenity was the princess of the Silver Millennium. She was not   
a senshi," said Sailor Mercury. "Besides Sailor Moon is a defender of   
the princess."  
  
Kataki sighed, "Oh well." He then placed his hands over Sailor   
Moon's side. Both his hands and her side glowed black. His face drew in   
concentration as her wound slowly healed until not even a mark was   
left. Sailor Moon, whose eyes had been closed once again due to lack of   
energy, opened the bright blue orbs which were covered by light peach   
colored skin. She then looked around and saw Kataki. Sailor Moon   
struggled to get out of the grasp which held her tightly in order to   
take some sort of defensive stance. When she looked around to see what   
was keeping from doing this she looked up and saw the familiar mask of   
Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"What happened? Where are we?" asked Sailor Moon. "Why aren't we   
dealing with that nega-sleeze?"  
  
"Because this nega-sleeze just helped you as well as has a favor   
to ask of you," stated Kataki.  
  
"Oh," said Sailor Moon. "What is the favor you want?"  
  
"I want you to try and make my Mistress Anyanka like she once   
was. Not the cruel being who harms innocents, but the warrior who   
fought out of loyalty and only hurt others if she truly had to," said   
Kataki as he looked to the female behind him who he noticed was slowly   
regaining consciousness. "Please hurry."  
  
"Alright. I will try," said Sailor Moon. "Just keep her still."  
  
Kataki nodded and walked over to Anyanka. He then knelt down and   
picked her up gently. "Ready."  
  
"Alright," said Sailor Moon as she called forth her moon wand.   
She then cried, "Moon Healing Escalation!!"  
  
Bright light shot from the wand towards Kataki and Anyanka. The   
two cried out in pain as Kataki fell to his knees transforming from a   
blue skinned creature to a man with blond hair and olive skin. (AN: my   
memory of the Sailor V manga isn't all that clear so I am not really   
sure what he looks like. For those who don't know Kaitou Ace, Sailor   
V's final enemy in the manga before joining the senshi was also from   
the Silver Millenium, a general under Kunzite and he was also known as   
Adonis also known as Danburite. ^-^)  
  
"Mistress Anyanka," spoke the man as he pushed a strand of pale   
purple hair away from her face.  
  
The group looked on in amazement at how Anyanka's appearance had   
changed. Her hair was no longer white but pale purple, her wings a dark   
blue and her outfit was now a black dress like garb which became very   
thin and gauzy at the bottom. The bottom of the outfit was different   
lengths at different points which stopped at between her knee and   
midthigh which revealed long legs which were adorned with pale gray   
leggings.  
  
"Anyanka?" said Keroberos who had transformed when Sailor Moon   
used her power to heal Anyanka.   
  
"She was truly under an evil influence. Her entire appearance had   
been changed," said Yue who had also emerged when Sailor Moon used her   
powers.  
  
"You mean you didn't remember her appearance?" asked Sailor   
Mercury.  
  
"No. Clow Reed erased most of out memories when he died. We did   
not even remember the void card until it appeared," explained   
Keroberos.  
  
"He erased your memories of the Void and of myself because he   
never thought I would wake up," said the weak voice of Anyanka who was   
just regaining consciousness after being healed by Sailor Moon. "He may   
have been able to fortell the future but he could not do it entirely.   
Like I said the future is not set in stone."  
  
"Mistress might I ask if we can leave now?" said Kaitou as he   
picked up the tired being.  
  
"You have been able to leave ever since I lost consciousness,"   
stated Anyanka.  
  
"Well not really," spoke a voice from the shadows. Slowly a man   
with a long ponytail came from the shadows.   
  
"Zoicite!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
What did you think? Please let me know. This might be my last chapter   
out for a while. I have school on Tuesday :p.  
  
Ja ne,   
Queen Maetel 


	5. Chapter 4

The Night In Beryl's Amusement Park  
  
Sorry It Took So Long For Me To Get This Out. School Is Taking Up Way Too   
Much Time Along With Marching Band And Academic Team And Math Team And…   
Well I'll Just Shut Up About That. Anyways I Hope You Enjoyed The Last   
Chapter. I'm Gonna Try And Bring The Other Senshi In Soon If Not Then   
Hmm… Anyways… Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't wanna write this but I got to or else my mom will   
take the money out of my money should we get sued and since I like having   
money at football games I have to say I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
The Night In Beryl's Amusement Park  
Chapter 4  
By Queen Maetel  
Rating Pg  
Email maemaechan@yahoo.com  
Aim: PMaetel or CloakedAngelAnya  
Msn: angel_maetel@hotmail.com  
  
"Zoicite!"  
  
"Hello Danburite, traitorous bastard," said Zoicite. "Beryl-sama   
saw what you did and is not happy to say the least."  
  
"You think I care why?" Said Danburite who still held Anyanka in   
his arms.  
  
"You should considering Beryl-sama wants you dead and Anyanka   
back," said Zoicite. "In fact to make sure I get her back Queen Beryl   
gave me additional powers in order to override Anyanka's."  
  
"One thing Zoicite," said Anyanka. "How can your powers work if I   
can null all magic."  
  
"Beryl-sama made it so my powers would not be nulled by you.   
Instead it will be the other way around. Your powers will be nonexistent   
until you are taken back to The dark kingdom and changed back to   
yourself," said Zoicite before he stretched out his arm and released a   
barrage of rose petals at the small group.   
  
Before the attack struck them Sakura called upon the shield card to   
protect them all. Soon after Zoicite's attack struck the shield the power   
started to fade from the card.  
  
"Oh no," said Anyanka. "The powers of the card are being blocked.   
We have to get out of here now!"  
  
"Right," said Sailor Moon as she nodded to Mercury.  
  
"Shabon Spray!!" cried Mercury she released the attack which   
created a large fog cloud.  
  
The group ran as fast as they could away from Zoicite. When the   
group got to a location in which they thought they would be safe Anyanka   
spoke, "Zoicite can override my abilities. Beryl's power made him   
powerful enough to null the powers of the Cl- Sakura Cards. This isn't   
good to say the least."  
  
"How can he be defeated?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
"The park has to be destroyed before Zoicite grows too strong but   
he must be unconscious before my powers can grow strong enough to destroy   
this place. Also all of you must be out of here or else you will be   
destroyed as well," said Anyanka. "Once the park is destroyed can Zoicite   
be defeated."  
  
"Why did you say all of us and not include yourself when you said   
the park must be evacuated?" asked Yue.  
  
"Because the park must be destroyed from within but the power flux   
will be too great for me to survive. The park is not only my creation but   
it will also be my destruction," said Anyanka as she looked to the ground   
unable to look any of them in the face.  
  
"But Mistress," said Kaitou. "You simply cannot give up your life."  
  
"I can and I will my friend. I must right the wrong which I have   
made," said Anyanka. "But first we must get Zoicite unconscious."  
  
"Well that issss sssomething that will never happen," said Reptilia   
as she snuck up behind the group.  
  
"Reptilia what are you doing?" questioned Anyanka.  
  
"I am simply following orders given to me by my new master," said   
Reptilia.  
  
"Very well. I never could destroy anyone who worked for me. But   
before I worked for the dark kingdom I never destroyed anyone so eh,"   
said Anyanka as she moved from Kaitou's arms to stand on her feet.  
  
Anyanka then formed a large black staff in her hands and held the   
end out towards Reptilia. She then released a blast of blue light from   
the staff which hit Reptilia square in the chest. Reptilia the glowed   
pale blue and changed from her form to that of a young woman and an   
Iwasaki's Coral Snake(a beautiful snake with red, black and white   
markings which is native to Japan).  
  
"I hope she has no memory of this," said Anyanka as she focused a   
blast of white energy at the girl sending her to her home. Anyanka then   
fell to her knees due to the amount of energy used to stop Reptilia.  
  
Kaitou then walked over to Anyanka and picked her up once again.  
  
"Anyanka are you going to be alright," asked Syaoran as he watched   
the being he had known as his enemy up until a few moments ago.  
  
"I shall. My powers are just growing weaker the longer Zoicite has   
control over this place and so when ever I use them part of my life force   
is drained. That is why we must hurry and find him so we can knock him   
out."   
  
"So you defeated Reptilia?" said Zoicite as he appeared in the air.   
"She was weak anyways so it is no big deal."  
  
"You have no place to talk when it concerns weakness Zoicite   
considering you had to receive special powers from Queen Beryl just to   
come here without becoming like the others here," said Anyanka. Anyways I   
believe that as the creator of this park I still control who comes and   
goes from this park. That makes you trapped Zoicite. I can leave freely   
but you can't. Sailor Mercury I suggest you go find your allies in the   
outside world. To help deal with Zoicite."  
  
"Will you all be alright??" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Yes," said Anyanka as she turned to Keroberos. "Go with her. Make   
sure she is not attacked."  
  
"I will but be careful," said Keroberos before he and Sailor   
Mercury went running towards the gates to the park. Once they were out   
Sailor Mercury towards the direction of Rei's temple.  
  
When Rei saw Sailor Mercury and a large lion like creature running   
towards the temple she immediately cried out, "Mars Power Make Up!!"  
  
After Rei transformed into Sailor Mars in a flash of fire she   
jumped to the bottom of the steps and landed in front of Keroberos. She   
then yelled, "Stop right there! How dare you try and herm my friend!"  
  
Keroberos stepped back muttering, "what the hell?!"  
  
"Mars I came to get you. Sailor Moon and some innocents are in   
trouble. Keroberos and I were aided in escaping the park but we have to   
hurry," said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Alright I'll contact Jupiter on the way there," said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Mercury Mars. I don't think we have time so hop on my back and   
I'll fly you to the park. Now Come On!" said Keroberos.  
  
Mercury quickly climbed onto Keroberos' back and motioned for Mars   
to do the same. Mars warily climbed on due to the fact that she was   
sensing strange energy coming from the lion like creature. He quickly   
took to flight as Sailor Mars took out her communicator and contacted   
Kino Makoto.  
  
When the three arrived at the park a tall brunette in a fuku like   
Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury's except the colors were pink and green.   
Sailor Mercury saw the newest senshi to arrive and cried out, "Sailor   
Jupiter good to see you got here so quickly."  
  
"Sure. I was at the Crown anyways. I'm thinking we had better get   
inside. I have been wanting to kick some nega-sleeze but all day. I want   
to get my hands on Zoicite and rip his head off," said Sailor Jupiter as   
she smashed her fist into the palm of her other hand.  
  
"You'll get your chance now just come on!" said Keroberos as he ran   
back into the park in which his mistress and friend was now trapped in   
with a psychotic man who wished for evil to destroy the earth and for his   
queen to reign supreme. Keroberos prayed to the ancient powers of Clow   
Reed that Sakura was safe as the senshi ran close behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Yeah Yeah Short I know but I wanted to get this out and I just couldn't   
think of anything else for this chapter. Anyways sorry it took me so long   
but school. I'll have next chapter out as soon as possible.   
  
Ja matta ne,  
Queen Maetel 


	6. Chapter 5

The Night In Queen Beryl's Amusement Park  
  
Hi I am back yet again. I can't believe I am on Chapter 5. Yikes. I   
hope everyone has enjoyed this fic so far. I have to say I am actually   
enjoying writing a crossover fic. I might write more should I ever get   
enough spare time.  
  
Anyways Time to stop delaying the inevitable and just get on this fic.   
Email me and tell me what you think.  
  
The Night in Queen Beryl's Amusement Park  
By Queen Maetel  
Rating PG  
Email: maemaechan@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The senshi of Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter ran into the park   
followed closely by Keroberos. Once inside Sailor Mars immediately felt   
her powers weaken. "Mercury," what is this place? Why did I feel as   
though my powers were taken from me?"   
  
"That is because your powers are being suppressed by the magic   
used to create this place. You still have some of your powers but they   
are not as strong as they would be," explained Mercury as she looked   
around for the building in which her friends were in. "Keroberos is it   
just me or has the layout of the park changed. The building we were in   
was just over there but I do not see it anymore."  
  
"I think you are right Mercury but the only way that is possible   
is by using a Sakura card or Anyanka using her own powers but the maze   
card has yet to be changed and Anyanka is growing weaker herself," said   
Keroberos.  
  
"What do you mean the Maze card has yet to be changed? Mercury,   
what is this thing talking about?" said Sailor Jupiter as she pointed   
to Keroberos.  
  
"Well Sakura has spent the past year capturing magical cards   
known as Clow Cards. When she captured the final card, Earthy, she had   
to go through Final Judgment which was determined by Yue. Sakura passed   
Yue's test because the cards chose her to be their master. After the   
final judgment Yue proclaimed Sakura the new mistress of the Clow   
Cards. Soon a new challenge appeared forcing Sakura to change the Clow   
cards. There are many she has yet to change such as light Dark Maze and   
others. I am fearful that if she changes the cards while she is in the   
park her energy will be drained like Anyanka's. Should anything happen   
to her I would never forgive myself," said Keroberos.  
  
"I am sure Anyanka, Usagi, and the others are protecting her,"   
said Mercury before the ground began to contort forming new walls and   
paths every where around the group.  
  
"SAKURA!!" yelled Keroberos. "Where are you?!"  
  
"We're somewhere over near where the house of mirrors used to   
be!" cried Sakura.  
  
"WHERE? GIVE SOME SORT OF SIGNAL!" yelled Keroberos in response.   
Suddenly a huge ball of fire rose into the sky above from about twenty   
feet from where Keroberos and the senshi were.  
  
"Girls get on my back once more," said Keroberos. Once the girls   
were on safely Kerberos rose into the air and raced towards the   
sourced.   
  
When they got to the scene he saw Zoicite attacking the small   
group while Sakura used the shield card to protect them. Keroberos saw   
she was weakening and tackled Zoicite. He then dropped to the ground   
with the three senshi still on his back. His wings then folded around   
his body and after a bright flash of light Keroberos was back in his   
small stuffed animal form. Sakura dropped the shield ran over to her   
friend.   
  
"Kero-chan, daijobou?" asked Sakura as she picked him up   
carefully.   
  
"Hai, daijobou. I am just a little weak," said Kero.   
  
"He left and ran to gather other senshi. He then came back   
carrying them on his back. Doing that would drain any magic than an   
hour longer in this park," said Yue. "Something must be done before all   
of us are drained."  
  
"And just what do you plan on doing?" said Zoicite. "The powers   
of the senshi as well as the powers of those pathetic cards is   
weakening. In about an hour you all shall be defenseless."  
  
"Then I guess we'll deal with you and then make sure you never   
have this place rebuilt ever again," said Anyanka. "Sakura-san do you   
have enough energy to change one more card?"  
  
"I think so," said Sakura.  
  
"Then will one of you senshi give the others cover in order to   
get a good head start towards the exit. When you get there you shall be   
free to leave," said Anyanka who then kneeled in front of Sakura and   
whispered, "When you are far enough away from here. change the sleep   
card. It is the only way to make Zoicite unconscious. Can you do it?"  
  
"Only if you come with us," said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-san, I would if I could but you know that this is monster   
of a park is my creation and I must deal with whatever monster I   
create," said Anyanka as she pulled the young girl into her arms for a   
hug. "Do not worry mistress. We shall meet again."  
  
Anyanka then stood and nodded to Sailor Moon that it was time.   
"Senshi launch your attacks NOW!!" cried Sailor Moon.  
  
"SHABON…"  
"FIRE…"  
"SUPREME…"  
  
"SPRAY!!"  
"SOUL!!"  
"THUNDER!!"  
  
The attacks combined and struck Zoicite in the chest. Just as the   
general got up Sakura had gotten about 15 feet away from the exit of   
the park and began her incantation, ""O Key which hides the forces of   
darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under   
contract. Release! Sleep!"  
  
Once Sakura touched the key to the card a small fairy like   
creature erupted from the card releasing a sparkling dust. The card   
flew to Zoicite who transported away from the creature before he was   
made to collapse to the ground asleep. Anyanka then turned and looked   
to Sakura who was just standing there. "GO!!" yelled Anyanka.  
  
Sakura nodded and ran to the exit.  
  
Once Sakura was clear of the exit Anyanka turned her face to the   
sky and silently pleaded, "Ara Clow-sama, please allow me to have the   
strength to fix this mistake. Allow no one to remember this place.   
Onegai I plead with my very being. Just allow me to end the suffering I   
cause."   
  
Anyanka then spread her wings and slowly flew up to the sky   
gathering the energy in the park. She then heard Clow Reed's voice in   
her mind, "Your request shall be granted. Only those who have magic   
running through their blood shall remember. Know that you are forgiven   
for everything you have done and be careful."  
  
Anyanka whispered a soft, "Arigato Clow-sama." She then focused   
all the energy she had left as well as the energy she had collected and   
cried, "POWER OF THE CARD OF TIME I CALL FOR THE GIFT. REVERSE ALL I   
HAVE DONE AND ALLOW NO ONE THE MEMORY. I ANYANKA GUARDIAN OF THE VOID   
PLEAD FOR YOUR ASSISSTANCE!!!"  
  
In a tremendous explosion of light Anyanka sent out a wave of   
energy which demolished the park and erased all traces of its   
existence. An after wave of energy was released and swept through the   
city of Tokyo causing the time to go back the course of one day.  
  
Outside the park before the after wave was released stood the   
nine people who had just escaped the park. The last to get out fell to   
her knees sobbing.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" said Syaoran softly as he limped over to her. He   
knelt down in front of her and gently took her into his arms.   
  
Every so often he would hear her choke out the words, "She's   
gone. She gave up her life. She shouldn't have done it. We could have   
found a way to destroy the park."  
  
Touya walked over to the sobbing girl and knelt beside her. He   
spoke, "She did what she thought she had to. Anyanka also knew that if   
she didn't destroy the park that the ones who were controlling her when   
she created it would simply recreate that place and use it to do   
worse."  
Sakura sniffled and said, "I know. I just wish she didn't have to   
die."  
  
"We shall see her again Sakura-chan," said Kero who was still   
regaining consciousness.  
  
"You think so?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Of course we will," said Sailor Moon. "If you truly want her   
back then she shall return."  
  
Suddenly a bright wave of energy enveloped the small group.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
WOO HOO!!!! Finally I am back with another chapter of this fic. The   
epilogue will be out after I have enough time to write.  
  
Email me and tell me what you think.  
  
Ja Matta Ne,  
  
Queen Maetel 


	7. Epilogue

A Night in Queen Beryl's Amusement Park T he  
  
I can't believe it. I am on the last part of this fic. I think I am   
gonna cry. I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. I might try to write   
another crossover fic after I have my latest idea for a fic typed out.   
  
Please Email me and tell me what you think.  
  
A Night in Queen Beryl's Amusement Park  
Epilogue  
By Queen Maetel  
Rating G-PG  
Email: maemaechan@yahoo.com  
  
*Friday Morning*   
  
"Hey Usagi-chan? What are you doing this weekend?" asked Naru as   
she sat in the desk beside Usagi who had a somewhat confused look on   
her face.  
  
"Nani? Oh nothing, why Naru-chan?" asked Usagi as she felt a   
strange sense of deja vu.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me and my   
cousins who are coming to town," said Naru.  
  
"I thought we were going to the new amusement…" said Usagi as she   
trailed off once multiple images of a small girl with short hair, an   
angelic like being with long silverfish white hair, a young boy with   
shaggy brown hair, and a tall woman with wings and long purple hair.   
Usagi was brought out her trance like state by Naru calling out her   
name.  
  
"Usagi-chan? What were you saying?" asked Naru.  
  
"Oh nothing. Naru-chan, are your cousins named Touya and Sakura?"   
asked Usagi as she tried to figure out if what she was seeing was just   
images or something that had actually happened before.  
  
"Hai. How'd you know?" asked Naru.  
  
"Lucky guess," said Usagi.  
  
"Oh anyways what do you want to do this weekend?" asked Naru.  
  
"Why don't we go to the mall or see a movie. I am sure your   
cousins wouldn't mind," suggested Usagi.  
  
"Alright I'll call you after I talk to them about it," said Naru.  
  
When Naru sat back in her seat Ami then entered the room. Ami   
took a seat in front of Usagi and said, "Usagi-chan is it me or is   
today seeming as though it has happened before. Slightly different but   
still…"  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. I have had this weird feeling of   
Déjà vu," said Usagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's Apartment, That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Naru-chan, come down and help your cousins with their things,"   
said Naru's mom.  
  
"Coming Okaa-san," said Naru as she walked out of her room and   
into the living room.  
  
"Konban wa Touya-san, Sakura-chan," said Naru as she bowed to the   
two.  
  
"Konban wa Naru-chan," said Touya.  
  
"Konban wa," whispered Sakura who looked as though she were about   
to break into tears at any moment.  
  
"What is the matter Sakura-chan?" asked Naru.  
  
"She won't say. She has been like this all day. I had to go to   
her school after she broke down during class. Otou-san thought it would   
be best if she came here in order to get her mind off of what ever is   
bothering her," explained Touya.  
  
"Oh," said Naru. "Sakura-chan. If you want you can go to your   
room."  
  
Sakura simply nodded slowly and carried her bookbag and her   
overnight bag to a room in the back of the apartment above the small   
jewelry store.  
  
"Touya-san, do you think she'll feel like going somewhere   
tomorrow?" asked Naru.  
  
"I'm not sure but it might be good if she gets out and around.   
Get her mind off of things," said Touya as he watched his little sister   
shut her room door.  
  
"My friend suggested going to the mall tomorrow and I was   
wondering if you wanted to just to get out and see the city," said   
Naru.  
  
"That's a good idea. It might take Sakura's mind off of what is   
bugging her," said Touya. "I just wish I knew what was wrong with her."  
  
"I'll call Usagi-chan then," said Naru as she walked to her room   
to call Usagi on her phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo Usagi-chan," said Naru from her window. "Glad to see   
you're up before noon."  
  
"Ha ha. That was almost funny Naru-chan. Anyways are you ready to   
go?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Not yet, Why don't you come on up and meet my cousins?" said   
Naru.  
  
"OK. I'll be right up," said Usagi as she walked into the   
building.  
  
When Usagi got to Naru's door Naru's mom let her in. When Usagi   
walked in she saw a little girl with her head held down and a teenage   
guy with dark brown hair sitting beside her.   
  
"Ohayo," said Usagi.  
  
At the sound of Usagi's voice Sakura immediately shot her head   
up. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Sakura-chan?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Have you two met before?" asked Naru as she walked into the   
room.  
  
"I think so," said Usagi. "I'm just not sure where."  
  
"Strange," said Naru.  
  
"You ready?" said Usagi.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," said Naru. "Come on Sakura-chan. Let's go to   
the mall."  
  
"Alright," said Sakura quietly as she rose to her feet.  
  
The group walked down the side walk on the way to the mall which   
was about two miles from Naru's home. On the way there the group passed   
an empty lot which made all of the group with the exception of Naru   
stop. There they saw a young woman with long purple hair kneeling down   
patting the earth around a small flower. The woman then stood dusting   
herself off. When she saw the group the woman smiled softly.  
  
"Anyanka?" said Sakura.  
  
"Close. My name is Anya. Do I know you from somewhere?"   
questioned the woman.  
  
"Maybe," said Sakura who was now smiling brightly.  
  
"Anya-chan!" cried a male voice.  
  
"Coming Kai-chan," said Anya as she picked up a small bag with a   
moon and sun on the front. "It was nice seeing you. Maybe we will meet   
again soon."  
  
As the woman turned to leave Sakura, Touya, and Usagi could have   
sworn they saw a pair of wings shine in the sunlight.  
  
"Can we go to the mall now? I feel in the mood to look for a new   
bookbag," said Sakura.  
  
"Feeling better Kaijuu?" asked Touya.  
  
"Don't call me that!!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"And how are you going to stop me?" taunted Touya as he ruffled   
Sakura's hair.  
  
"Touya-kun, is this how you two always act?" asked Usagi.  
  
"What do you mean Usagi-chan?" asked Touya.  
  
"I mean you two act like eight year olds," said Usagi.  
  
Naru who had noticed that she was leaving the rest of her group   
behind walked back to hear Usagi's comment and muttered, "This is gonna   
be a long day."  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
So What did everyone think? I can't believe I finished this fic. I   
think I am gonna cry. Well maybe. Oh well. I'll try and have the first   
part to my next fic out soon. Expect it within the next week.  
  
Ja Matta Ne,  
Queen Maetel 


End file.
